The Date They Would Never Forget
by geekygirl20000
Summary: Marinette's school is having a prom and she plans on going whether or not somebody asks her to go. But she's in for a big surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

This is an Adrienette fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it. This fan fiction was inspired by a masquerade comic that I saw a while back. I feel bad for not being able to remember who wrote it. This fan fiction is also for the ML fandom week, Wednesday and I chose couples. I hope that it works for you guys!

-geekygirl20000

"Pound it!" Chat Noir and Ladybug say as they pound their fists together. The latest Akumatized victim looks around.

"Where am I?" he asks when Chat Noir and Ladybug pull him to his feet.

"You're safe now. But I would suggest going home and get some rest." Ladybug tells him. The man nods and walks away, Ladybug's Miraculous beeps at her.

"Welp, gotta go before I change back. Bug out!" she says to Chat as his Miraculous beeps at him. Ladybug runs off and watches from the roof as her partner runs off the other way. Seeing her partner leave, she smiles and rushes back to her house to detransform.

Once she's detransformed, Marinette pulls out the dress she's making for her Prom that was planned for the next day.

"I'm almost finished, Tikki." she says as she starts up her sewing machine.

"It's looking great Marinette!" Tikki says as she flies over the dress. "It looks like something you would wear too."

Marinette smiles through her blush. "Well, its time to finish it. The dance is tomorrow."

"Has anyone asked you yet?" Tikki asks as she hands Marinette a spool of red thread.

"No" Marinette answers with a sigh. "But I'm gonna go anyway."

"You go Marinette!"

The next day, Marinette walks into the school and greets Alya with a bright smile. "I finished it!" she shouts as she hugs Alya.

"Girl, that's great! I have good news too. Guess what!"

"What"

"Nino asked me to Prom!"

Marinette squeals and hugs Alya again.

"I'm so happy for you!" she says.

"Did we miss something?" says a voice behind her.

Marinette whirls around and sees Adrien and Nino walking up behind her.

"N-no, I mean, nothing b-big." Marinette laughs shyly.

"Oh, I just told her that Nino and I are going to Prom together. Have you asked anyone to Prom yet, Adrien." Alya pries.

"No, but I have my eyes on a girl." Adrien says mysteriously.

Nino and Alya gasp.

"Who?" they say in unison.

"You'll find out after lunch" he says.

During lunch, Marinette starts to feel queasy. She starts to take a bite out of an apple, then thinks better of it. Then, she feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns around to find green eyes looking straight into hers.

"Mari" Adrien says to her. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"S-sure" she stutters as she follows him to the courtyard. Once there, he turns to her and puts his hand on the back of his neck and takes a deep breathe.

"Mari, will you go to Prom with me?"

Marinette nearly falls down. She thought he was going to ask another girl, not her.

"Y-yeah, that sounds like fun" she says to him.

"Great, what color is your dress?"

"Red and black."

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7."

"Ok"

Adrien walks away with a smile on his face and Mari returns to her table and Alya in a daze.

"What happened, girl? Why do you look like that?"

Marinette told her.

"WHAT! This is great! You guys can finally start dating!" she says when Marinette finishes.

Marinette just rolls her eyes and goes to dump her tray. Then she walks to class with Aya.

When school is over, Marinette rushes home, tells her mom Adrien is going to come pick her up at 7, then rushes up to her room.

"Tikki, I'm freaking out!" she says to her kwami as she gets her dress and shoes out and starts putting them on.

"Don't freak out, Marinette. This will go well, you'll see."

"Thanks Tikki"

Marinette finishes putting on her dress and starts working her hair, then she finishes her look with a little purse she made so that Tikki could go with her. By then it was 6:50. Marinette paces her room until she hears her mother calling her.

"Well, that means Adrien is here." she takes one last look at herself, then walks downstairs to find her mom and Adrien talking about the bakery.

"Hi Mari, you look great!" Adrien says when he sees the dress she's wearing. It was a simple, flowey dress with red as half of the dress and black as the other with spots decorating the base of the skirt. The colors halving the dress in a diagonal line.

"Thanks" she says as she eyes Adrien's black tux and red and black tie.

Adrien holds out his arm. "Shall we go?"

Marinette takes his arm and nods. Then waves goodbye to her parents. Once they're at the school, they spot Alya and Nino standing out on the steps, obviously waiting on them. As soon as Alya sees Marinette, she gasps in awe.

"Mari, is that the dress you made?"

Marinette blushes and nods.

"Girl that looks amazing…you look amazing!"

Marinette just smiles at her friend. "Shall we head in?" she asks.

"Pictures first!" Alya demands, holding up her phone.

Alya hands her phone to Marinette who takes a few pictures of Alya and Nino, then Alya takes the phone and does the same for Marinette and Adrien. Then, seeing Nathaniel about to walk up to the school, calls him over and hands him the phone to take a group picture.

"Ready?" says Nathaniel as the group gets together. "Say Cheese!"

"Cheese" says the group and Nathaniel takes the picture, then returns to Julika who is waiting for him at the top of the stairs.

"Can we go in now?" Marinette asks as Alya puts her phone in her purse.

"Of course" she says, already pulling Nino by the hand up the steps and into the school. Inside, the dance has already begun and they dance the night away. Nino plays a few tracks he made, then a slow dance comes on and Marinette and Adrien dance together. That's when the truth comes out.

"Princess." Adrien begins. "Will you go out with me?

Marinette nearly trips over her own feet and looks at him.

"Yes!" she says as loudly as she dares.

"Great!" he says. "Then there is no reason why I couldn't do this."

Adrien leans in and kisses her with passion. A little ways away, Chloe and Sabrina are watching.

"Ridiculous! Utterly Ridiculous!" she says as she watches Adrien kiss her rival. "That should've been me!" she whines. Sabrina just holds her as she watches.

When the evening is over, Adrien walks Marinette to her house and kisses her goodnight, then literally skips all the way home. Some love and happiness in his heart at last.


	2. The Sequel

Author's Note:

I wrote the sequel because a follower named MiraculousTrash asked me to make a sequel to The Date They Would Never Forget. So, here it is!

I hope you guys enjoy it!

-geekygirl20000

Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino are sitting on a blanket in the park, having a picnic when they hear a scream. A scream of terror that turns your blood to ice, a scream of fear. That's when the newest Akuma flies into the park and lands in front of them.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng" the victim says as she points at Marinette. "You will pay!"

Adrien stands up and pulls Marinette behind him as he runs towards her house across the street. Suddenly, a sticky substance hits Marinette in the shoulder, then a pull.

"Adrien!" she shouts, but it's too late. Her hand slips from his grasp as the akumatized victim begins to pull her towards her doom. Adrien turns to look at her, he winks, then does something unexpected. He turns and runs around the corner, but she can still see him. He smiles at her.

"Plagg, Claws Out!" she hears him say over the screaming of pedestrians. She closes her eyes against the green light that envelops him. When she opens them back up, Chat Noir, her partner, is standing in his place. She looks back at the victim and recognizes the bracelet that Chloe had during Career Day.

"Chloe? What are you doing?!" she shouts at her.

"I don't know whom you speak of. I'm Madame Spider!" Madame Spider says as she continues to pull Marinette towards her.

Marinette takes her jacket off and races to Chat Noir just as he's about to leap to her rescue.

"Are you alright?" he asks her.

"I'll be fine." she says as she opens her purse. "I can be shocked after we fight this akuma."

"We? What do you me…" he begins, but Marinette interrupts him.

"Tikki, Spots On!"

Once the light fades, Ladybug is standing in Marinette's place. Chat Noir smiles.

"Well, my Lady. Shall we defeat this Akuma?" Chat Noir asks with a bow.

"Oh kitty, does that even have to be a question?" Ladybug says as she runs back towards the park.

"Marinette" Madame Spider sing songs. "Where are you?"

"Marinette is long gone, Madame Spider!" Ladybug states as she swings her Yo-Yo towards Madame Spider's arm. She dodges.

"Nice try Ladybug!" she taunts, "Where's your Kitty Cat?"

Little does she know that Chat Noir is sneaking up behind her.

"Oh" Ladybug says as she swings her Yo-Yo again. "Around"

Just as Madame Spider hits the yo-yo away again, Chat Noir pounces and lands on top of her.

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug says as she runs towards the two grappling figures. "The bracelet!"

Chat Noir looks at Madame Spider's arm and tries to grab it. That's all the distraction Madame Spider needs. She grabs his ring, heaves him off of her, then flings him into Ladybug. Chat Noir changes back to Adrien as he helps Ladybug up off of the ground. Madame Spider laughs.

"Oh, so you're Adrien." she says as she flies in circles above them. "Well, I'm off to give this Miraculous to Hawk Moth!" But just before she flies off, Ladybug stands up.

"Lucky Charm" she says, calling on her power. A ladybug themed basketball drops out of the air and Ladybug smiles as she catches it.

"Are you going to challenge her to a game of one-on-one?" Adrien asks as he watches her.

"Hey Madame Spider!" Ladybug calls as she runs after Madame Spider. Madame Spider turns around.

"Catch this!" she throws the basketball at her. Madame Spider drops Adrien's Miraculous as she catches the ball, her bracelet clearly about to fall off. Adrien catches his ring and puts it on, then he runs off to find a place to hide before transforming again. Meanwhile, Ladybug flings her yo-yo towards Madame Spider's wrist and catches the bracelet, pulling it and the wearer towards the ground. Chat Noir shoots out from behind a building, shouting "Cataclysm!" as he grabs the bracelet. He breaks the bracelet and tosses it at Ladybug. Ladybug catches it and breaks it open.

"Time to deevilize" she says as she captures the akuma. "Bye bye pretty butterfly." she says as it flies away.

"Where am I? Where is Sabrina?" Chloe asks as she looks around for her friend.

"Pound it." Chat Noir and Ladybug say as they fist bump. Then, they walk towards Marinette's house and, using Chat's baton, swings up to Marinette's balcony and into her room. After detransforming, Adrien whirls around to look at Marinette.

"Marinette! You're my Ladybug!" he cries as he picks her up and swings her around. Marinette laughs.

"So you're my partner and my boyfriend. This is perfect!" suddenly Marinette's phone goes off, so does Adrien's. They both answer.

"Are you ok!?" Alya sounds anxious as Marinette answers the phone.

"Alya, I'm fine. Ladybug and Chat Noir saved the day."

"Mhmm. I know. I was there. And don't you mean you and Adrien saved the day?"

Marinette looks at Adrien who's face is probably as pale as hers.

"What ever do you mean?" Marinette says as she tries to cover it up.

"Marinette." Alya says.

"Ok, you got me. I'm Ladybug. You can't tell anyone."

"Why would I do that. You're a teenage superheroine! I would never do that to you, and neither would Nino."

"Thanks Alya, you really are the best."

"I know."

They hang up just as Adrien finishes.

"Well?" Marinette asks him as he puts his arm around her.

"Does Alya know too?" he asks her.

She nods and Adrien sighs.

"I guess it's for the best. I mean, now they know why we always disappear."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Adrien kisses her and they go back to their picnic in the park and find Alya and Nino waiting for them. They sit and talk about nothing in particular, as if their friends never found out and Marinette realizes that Adrien is right.


End file.
